mr_frappes_miiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Miiverse Code of Conduct
The Miiverse Code of Conduct or Miiverse CoC is a page of guidelines that you should follow to prevent getting banned etc. The Miiverse CoC is as follows. General Guidelines *Posts & Comments can be viewed throughout the world. *Be nice to one another. *No personal information. *No spoilers (without the spoilers tag.) *Things refering to people that are the ages of 12 & under. CoC Violations *Stay on topic *Do not irritate other Miiverse users (ex. Asking for yeahs etc.) *Respecting other people's work *Do not let others use your Nintendo Network ID Violation Types *Personal Information (ex. E-mail addresses) *Violent Content (ex. Promoting suicide) *Inappropriate/Harmful (ex. Illegal activity) *Hateful/Bullying (ex. Harrassment) *Advertising (ex. Marketing content) *Sexually Explicit (ex. Nudity) *Inappropriate Reporting Others *Content that infringes copyright etc. *Religious or political content (ex. Talking about who will win the 2016 election) *Content disrupting the community (ex. Multi-Posts) *Content relating to the borrowing of money etc. (ex. Talking about betting etc.) *Content talking about the participation of donations. *Asking people to enter 3DS Friend Codes etc. *Mentions of bodily functions etc. (ex. Sex etc.) *Impersonating others Consequences *Miiverse Administration Notifications *2-week bans *All users get banned (as of June 24th, 2015) *Hide Mii names etc. *ID Suspension (dependent on what you do) *Permanent Bans (2-week bans for other users of the same system as of 6/24/15) *Console Ban (Whole console is unable to go on Miiverse or use its in-game features whatsoever) Trivia *If you use an @ sign ex. @Starbucks (as telling people where you were at) It could run the risk of getting reported for personal information. *You can easily be falsely reported for spoilers without using the tag no matter what the post is. *Under usual circumstances people do not get reported for offtopicness, asking for yeahs, disrespecting other's work, inappropriate reporting (99.9% of the time,) the borrowing of goods, donations (possibly,) & impersonation. *Letting other Miiverse users use your NNID is very risky as it is likely to result in an ID suspension. *Mentioning the ROM hack of Super Smash Bros. Brawl aka. Project M for whatever reason can result in an erroneous ban for "Criminal Activity." Refer to the Smash Wiki for more information. *Most reports usually consist of Hateful/Bullying even if you tell people to stop or if you are using constructive criticism etc. *Despite advertising being in the Miiverse CoC Nintendo made an update to the web version of Miiverse where other companies get advertised on Nintendo's own social network. The advertising part was not removed from the Miiverse CoC (obviously!) *If you do certain things with the sexy alt. costumes of Shulk & Zero Suit Samus (in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS) then you are subject to getting reported for sexual content even though they still have clothing on (making it not as obvious!) *Even though the Wii U has an advanced friend request system that can be used without consequence telling people to enter your NNID in Friend's List is still a violation to the Miiverse CoC. *The Angry Video Game Nerd's Adventure Community has had screenshots disabled after day 1 of its release due to its mention of vulgar bodily functions etc. & people abused it. A similar thing happened with Mario & Luigi's Dream Team & Kid Icarus: Uprising, but they only had screenshots disabled for a limited time as there were glitches to post in real life or IRL pictures (which were patched.) *The Meme Run Community was removed entirely along with the game being removed from the Nintendo E-Shop for copyright infringement for the Troll Face & things like Bigley & even the 360º Noscope. This is also evidential because the look of the Noscope was changed in an update. People who bought the game were also able to keep it still. *Most Miiverse users consider the Miiverse CoC to be hypocritical.